All About Us
by Lunaseruka
Summary: Controversy is sparked by the wedding between two girls and the arrival of a stranger who will change Azeroth's history. Rated M for violence, sexual themes and course language. ::femslash, look away if allergic::
1. The Proposal

Disclaimer! (The characters in this fic are all real characters on the WoW Crushridge realm. I don't all of them, only Luna. If you're homophobic…look elsewhere!)

An arrow brushed passed her cheek as the heat of the battle intensified. Forward rolling on the ground to dodge an oncoming attack by an Orcish warrior, Luna brushed a strand of her long blue hair out of face and drew any arrow from her quiver. Crouching low to the ground she aimed her arrow at the Orc as he fought against Blackfang, Luna's best friend, her Black Wolf she tamed in the Hinterlands. Releasing the arrow from the skeletal bow she possessed, it shot cleanly through the air and pierced through the silver helm the orc wore. Piercing further into his brain he fell suddenly to his death.

Calling her wolf to her side she glanced fondly over at the female standing beside her. The hunter next to her was her lover and together they would ward off any attacks of the Horde along with other Alliance candidates. Her lover's name was Taversia and after striking down a Troll Shaman with the aid of Chester, Taversia's giant turtle she turned to face Luna. Both crouching low to the ground to evade any attack Taversia reached for something clutched with in her cleavage. Pulling out what seemed to be a small box encased a golden ring with a sapphire and two diamonds. Luna looked in surprise from the ring to Taversia and knew was about to come. Taversia took her left hand and held it with her own and cleared her throat.

"Luna…" she ducked to evade a passing arrow and looked back at Luna and continued on. "Luna will you marry me?" She looked into Luna's eyes and smiled. Luna nodded and kissed Taversia to signal her reply. Kissing back, Taversia removed Luna's left glove and slipped the ring onto her 'ring' finger gently. She then replaced the glove and took Luna's hand into hers and pulled her out of the battle and to a quiet spot. Standing together with their pets keeping guard they held eachother in a tight embrace and moved in to kiss. An Undead rogue was stealthed nearby. He went to attack but witnessing the event he simply stood there in awe and lost his focus. Blackfang picked up his stench of rotting flesh and growled at him. He began to sprint in fear but looked over his shoulder watch the girls a little more. Meeting up with his commanding officer, Cowzer who is a notorious Tauren Shaman who was well known among the Alliance high officers, he bent over trying to catch his breath. Cowzer had witnessed the situation and gave a hearty laugh.

"I don't know how you can find Night Elves sexy Chakrum. Their furless skin yeesh I'm not a furlessphiliac". Cowzer gave another hearty laugh and mounted his great Kodo. "Come, we're done here. The Alliance have won for now but we will return to claim what will be ours." Cowzer gave the battle command to flee and watched his army mount their Raptors, Worgs, Undead rotting horses and Kodos. Backing off into the distance, Luna and Taversia eventually pulled away from eachother to check on the situation. Noticing the Alliance cheering and mounting on their own mounts, living non-rotted horses, sabers, mechanostriders and rams, Luna and Taversia decided to mount their own. Luna had herself a swift stormsaber. Gently patting it's back she climbed upon the great feline after aiding Taversia to gracefully sit upon her Frostsaber. Together they rode their mounts along the Arathi Highlands.

(Okay nice little intro gets you right into the action err so-to-speak. I shall now fill you in on the situation incase you're confused.) Luna Seruka and Taversia Chai are both female hunters who are in love. Hey don't look at me like that, Controversy sells!. (Anyway back on with my little story of Love, Lust, Ganking and Controversy.)

Catching a griffin back to the major Alliance 'metropolis' I'll call it, Lagforge…uh Ironforge, Luna and Taversia walked around the great city. Arguing over who was to wear the dress and who to where the pants, so-to-speak, Luna protested about wearing a dress.

"The only thing that vaguely looks like a dress that you'll get me in is a robe! Dresses are not for me" She spat and looked at the nice tuxedo pants that the tailor had just recently made. "These will look lovely!" she exclaimed and watched Taversia idolising a dress in the window.

"Do you think this dress will look too revealing?" She asked Luna in a picky sense. Laughing, Luna place one hand around Taversia's waist then looked from her to the dress to her again and smiled.

"It'll look sexy on you".

"Gah…fine" she was hoping to be the one who was more dominative, which Luna had taken over. After paying for their wedding gear walked to their home in Ironforge which was literally around the corner.

Placing their wedding outfit's into the wardrobe they decided to take this time to have fun. Seated on the bed they held eachother in an embrace and kissed eachother deeply. Removing their armor piece by piece they were almost naked when an unexpected knock ruined the moment. Luna grumbled to herself as she was wearing her bonesaw shirt and Black Dragonscale Leggings still she went to go and tell whoever it was to piss off. Opening the door she got a pleasant surprise.

"Hey sis" Came from the Handsome looking Nightelf Male who stood at the door. I t was Azhrei, Luna's big brother. He too is a hunter and Luna had no choice but to let him and his cat Karmy into their home. Taversia had put on her Tristram Leggings and walked out of the bedroom to greet Azhrei herself.

In Ironforge the two had been sparking up a lot of Controversy lately. Hugging, kissing and touching eachother in certain places, all the stuff that should be shared between a man and woman, so 'The Light' says. A lot of Priests and Paladins frown upon them for their blasphemous acts, all but one, Tenacity. Tenacity is a close friend to both of the girls and doesn't give a damn about their public show of affection.

"So what is it that you want brother? You kinda barged in a bad time" she glared at him than walked into the kitchen. "Beverage?" she offered him with a slight disgruntled tone. Jumping slightly he analysed the situation.

"You…her…oooooooh…Sorry Lun but I just had to tell you about the battle. There was 25 of us to 40 of them in Alterac Valley and we kicked horde ass!" (yes this is purely fiction right here, even if it's 40 onto 40 we still lose against those ugly bastards). Luna shrugged and poured Azhrei some Morning glory dew. "Uh...this is pretty awkward right now isn't it?" He admitted after downing his dew.

"Geee ya think?" sarcasm purely obvious.

"Uh I'll go and leave you two to your alone time" He smirked without making obscene gestures before running out of the building with Luna chasing with a frying pan in her grasp.

"BY ELUNE I WILL SODOMIZE YOU WITH MY BOW BROTHER!" she yelled after him, half of Ironforge hearing her in the process.

After calming down she proceeded back to the bedroom but had lost the mood for horizontal dancing and more for sleeping.

For now they were both sleeping in peace but the next day would bring the opposite.


	2. Arising Suspicions

Kodar Swifthoof, an honoured and well-known Tauren Druid awoke from a restless sleep. Irritably he slipped on his Kilt and walked out into the busy alley of Orgrimmer. A few passing Tauren females whistled as they inspected his toned muscular chest and arms and he simply smiled and blushed as they walked past. His dream was troubled so he decided to take a walk to try and sort out what he witnessed during his unconscious state.

_Kodar…The world has become corrupted…It is my job to see that peace is restored throughout Azeroth but I cannot do it alone… I remain in the weakened form of an old wolf…so I ask you humbly if you do what I say…_

The scene inside his head was fading away. The old wolf was telling him what to do but it was beginning to vanish, like an evanescence.

_To bring peace to Azeroth you must…to seek… at the end of… That is your quest young Tauren…never forget these vital tasks. _

Kodar thrashed his fists hard on a wall in frustration. The most important parts of the message were amiss and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't remember what the old wolf was telling him to do. But one thing that came to mind was in order to do this he had to learn the Common and Darnassian languages and fast.

Furious thrashing at their door awoke the young lovers from a peaceful sleep. Luna jumped out of bed to open the door only to realise she was naked and slipped on her leggings and shirt in a rush. Opening the door it revealed Tenacity who looked exhausted and wounded.

"Horde…are…raiding…Iron…forge…" she collapsed onto the couch from loss of blood.

"Shit…Taversia! You know first aid don't you? I never picked up on it and Tenacity needs help immediately. It seems she mustn't have been able to heal herself in time." Luna rushed to the wash room to fill a bucket with water and grabbed a rag to help clean the gash along her thigh. Taversia began to clean and dress the wound with the water, rag and a bandage she grabbed while heading out of the bedroom.

After a few minutes Tenacity fluttered her eyelids open and shut. Blackfang was laying by her while she was unconscious to make sure she was okay. Tenacity's hand came down upon the pooch in a stroking manner and she gently sat up. Luna and Taversia both looked over to her and smiled.

"How are you feeling? Are you thirsty?" Luna thrust a mug of water into her hand and smirked as Tenacity downed the contents in one gulp.

"Thanks for the aid girls but you really need to get out and help us. It's Cowzer and he looks pissed!" she exclaimed and headed for the door to rejoin the fight.

"We'll be with you in a minute, we'll suit up then head out, but first…" Luna broke off as she began to kiss Taversia with a lover's passion. Everytime they head out to battle, the two like to share a close encounter between eachother incase one of them dies in the battle.

Luna opened the door for Taversia to exit through first and then she shut and locked the door behind her, calling her mount to her and ascending the great feline, Taversia doing the same. They rode together to the gates of Ironforge where the Alliance was having trouble pushing them back. Dismounting near all the other hunters they called their pets to charge into the frontlines and armed their ranged weapons, Luna, a bow and Taversia, a gun. Firing them into the distance they smirked at the distant cry of an Orc warlock who received an arrow in his left ass cheek. Laughing and losing concentration a rogue arrow slid passed her cheek, slicing a shallow gash along her left cheek. In shock she fell to the ground and placed a hand to her cheek, feeling the wetness of blood ooze onto her fingers. She crouched and headed to Taversia to heal her wound. Taversia knelt down and tended to the gash and looked into Luna's eyes.

"If I lose you today…I'd lose myself…" she pressed her lips up to Luna's and kissed her gently then held her in a tight embrace. Their kissing turned more intimate and Kader had been sneaking up on the two, hoping to sap and gouge the life out of them both but their kissing had once again distracted him and he watched in awe. Growing an obscene hardness beneath his leggings he stalked off in his stealth mode in embarrassment and returned to Cowzer's side.

"They're at it again…Goddamnit everytime I go to kill those bitches they seem to be all over each other and I just can't do it" he kicked a rock in frustration and Cowzer caught site of his excitement.

"Yes they do distract you don't you?" he pointed to the lump in Kader's pants and chuckled. Kader glared and changed the subject.

"Papaya looks like he needs some help so I'm gonna go and assist" Kader stealthed down to Papaya's position and gouged his blade into an unsuspecting gnome mage who squealed with pain.

"Don't poke the poor thing's eye out!" Cowzer called and laughed heartily once more before receiving an arrow in the arm. Looking at it in shock he turned his gaze to find who shot it. Fixing his eyes upon Luna he smirked as he pulled the jagged arrow out of his wounded flesh. Blood ran down his armor but he didn't care. He approached the young female and drew his weapon. Blackfang sensed Luna was in trouble and growled maliciously and leaped to Luna's side. With bestial wrath he became enraged with an inner fire growing in his eyes as he lunged forward to attack the Tauren standing before them. Cowzer turned his gaze to Luna once more, glared and shapeshifted to ghost wolf form to get away from his attacker.

"Cursed wolf!" he glared and took a chunk out of a passing dwarf in frustration from being beaten by a measly wolf.

Luna was smiling at her loyal pet and stroking his jet black fur when Aspenn arrived. Aspenn was Luna's mentor and friend. Looking down at Luna she smiled and gave Blackfang a hearty pat on the back.

"Seems you're wolf's gotten stronger since last time I recall" she smirked and Luna noticed a rather fresh burn that was visible near her chin.

"Are you okay Aspenn? You're burnt!" Luna cried and Aspenn simply shrugged.

"That was Onyxia, the bitch! I was a little too slow on my reaction and a flame just licked at my face. Trust me though I'm fine. Little fire ain't gonna kill me" She thrust her Dal'Rend blades into an oblivious Forsaken warlock.

"So I heard that you're getting married?" she questioned Luna while hitting a perfect aimed shot in between an Orc warriors eyes. Luna simply gawked and sighed in awe at the precision of Aspenn's skills.

Reinforcements arrived and the Horde army grew stronger. All the Alliance rushed back into Ironforge and began to shut the grand gates. Aspenn, Luna and Taversia were all separated during the rush and panic. Luna was defending herself against a troll hunter and was hit by a concussion shot. After that everything went dark…


	3. A Dark Feeling

**Chapter 3 A dark feeling**

The pale blue eyelids of the young hunter slowly flickered open. Her body felt incredibly heavy and bruised but despite that she managed to lift her up into a seated position. Her vision blurry, she slowly attempted to ascend to a standing position but shackles around her ankles and wrists prevented such an action. Confusion and paranoia set in and she shook her head to try and grab a more defined grip on her eyesight to survey what situation she was in.

Slumped against the wall she began to hear the distinguishable approaching sounds of footsteps. They were heavy and made the clunking sound of a hoof, a Tauren hoof.

_Oh great…_she thought as the thought of imprisonment dawned upon her.

Muttering in Taurahe, the Tauren native language, it came to a halt outside of her prison cell. The beast knew it's Darnassian which made her suspect a druid, she was wrong. It was Cowzer, the fabled legendary Horde Champion and he had come to interrogate her. Though being as cold-hearted as he was, he also showed honour and with it he gave Luna some healing water so she could atleast gaze upon his features while he addressed her.

Sitting himself upon the floor he cleared his throat.

"Elf, what is your name?" He asked calmly as to begin his conversation. Luna finally adjusted her eyes to see clearly looked at him for a few seconds, pondering the situation. _If I answer him he'll milk me of information and kill me. If I don't answer him he'll torture the information out of me then kill me…_She thought for a few more which resulted in Cowzer slapping her across the face.

"Murloc got your tongue elf?" he chuckled and shifted slightly. Luna winced and swallowed the pain, not allowing it to show.

"My name…is Luna…Luna Seruka" she eventually replied and began to gently shake. Cowzer nodded and bowed his head.

"Everyone addresses me as Cowzer, it's a name that's stuck with me as my real name I have long abandoned and will never speak of again, so don't ask…" he added and called a searing totem to his side. Luna looked at it fearfully then looked back at him.

"Now Luna, I don't want to use this against you, as I believe in honourable fighting, not kicking one when they're down. But if you don't do as I ask you will have to experience the burning sensation of its power".

Luna's shaking became more violent and Cowzer had noticed. Laughing gently he placed a hand upon her shoulder and shuffled closer.

"As a Tauren I am a peaceful creature, I can understand your fear but believe me, if you do not disobey me I will leave this cell with you left untouched. Though I am afraid I cannot let you out of this cell itself, you're a prisoner of war after all and should be glad we did not kill you when we so easily had the chance."

Striding into the Orgrimmer library, Kodar began rummaging through the book shelves to try to find a language book. He found a lot of 'Learn Common in 5 days!' and 'To talk with the Gnomes' books but Darnassian was either a rare language to master or the Librarian had a distinct dislike for Nightelves. At the back of the library he finally came across what he was looking for, 'The art of Darnassian'. Sitting down on the floor he blew the thick dust and spiderwebs off of the object and opened it to the first page.

The book was very old and some of the pages had patches of mould or holes from insects chewing upon it. He sat and began reading the pages, repeating what was instructed and after believing this was a good source for learning, he closed it and walked over to the librarian, placing a silver coin in his hand to borrow the book. The librarian cocked an eyebrow in surprise to see what book the Druid possessed in his large Tauren hands but kept his opinion to himself.

Walking down the street he passed a good friend of his, Hamakua. Smiling and patting Kodar on his shoulder, Hamakua peered at the book in his comrade's hands.

"You aren't going to try and serenade the captured Night elf are you?" he chuckled and casually scratched an itch near one of his massive Tauren horns. Kodar surveyed him for moment, choosing a wise response.

"There's a Night elf held captive? Why didn't someone just kill it? I mean if it's not a high ranked important asset to the Alliance then what use is it to us? It's only a hunter, a minion, worthless" Kodar's bland monotonous voice was just a cover up for what this situation has granted him. A night elf held within Orgrimmer could perhaps hold the lost information from his dream. Though he doubted it he still had to try.

"Wait…This doesn't interest you at all? Come on! Wake up and smell the dew! She's held captive, under lock and key. No matter how hard she struggles she won't be able to escape. Hell I might even have my fun with her." Hamakua's eyes held a fiery lust within them and Kodar shifted uncomfortably.

"Hama, you aren't seriously thinking about…raping a night elf are you?" Kodar was a taken aback by the response from his friend. The Shaman simply chuckled and nodded.

"Kodar, you don't understand do you? Tauren women I've had a lot of. The orc women have an uncomfortable roughness to them. The like to dominate and I don't take that. I'M the bull and no cow's gonna hold me under whip and chain…" He broke off for a sec and touch a small mark on his arm which looked, to Kodar's imagination like a whip mark and he smirked to himself. "And Troll women take it from anything that moves. They are no fun and I will never be caught DEAD having any sort of sexual relations with a forsaken. Look Kodar, I've heard the rumours that having sex with a night elf is not like anything you've ever experienced! They take you to a whole new level! Hell if she becomes impregnated then depending on the result, maybe the hybrid species will outsmart the Alliance and overpower the horde! I feel excited by the idea, don't you?" He turned to face Kodar who had yawned over exaggeratedly and simply nodded to shut Hamakua up from going on about it any more.

"Do what you will, just let me speak with her before you ruin her spirit. You're talking about doing something that the Earth Mother frowns upon. But if you live a life of guilt hereafter, don't come crying to me because my response will simply be, I warned you not to do it", and with that signifying the end of their conversation, Kodar walked in the direction of the Orgrimmer Gaol.

"Taken! She was kidnapped by the Horde Morganath" Taversia had approached Luna's Guild leader, a man whom she looked to for good advice and aid in times of peril. Morganath simply looked at Taversia and rubbing his cleanly shaven chin and he pondered on the matter.

"Taken? You mean…they didn't kill her?" Taversia shook her head and wiped away a falling tear.

"I dunno if she's dead now…they may have tortured her to death for the fun of it. Oh Luna! Please be alright…" she began crying heavily, hanging on every shed of hope that her lover was still alive.

"Do you know where they took her?" he asked Taversia gently and pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed her back to help ease the emotion. Taversia stiffened her crying to gentle sobs and after calming down she looked Morganath in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"Orgrimmer".


End file.
